Destiny of the Goddess
by Queen of Redonda
Summary: Minako knows that as the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love she should never expect her love to be an easy one. she just didn't expect the impossible. (Focus on civilian lives, the girls are scouts but not the focus)


_AN: This fic came to me through a dream where I was shifting between experiencing this through Minako's eyes and as an omniscient presence. I hope you enjoy reading :)_

* * *

A rare occurrence for Minako Aino was walking to school. Running was the norm, so whenever she could slow her steps she liked to take in her surroundings and try to find what was different since the last stroll.

This morning she made it to school a few minutes before the tardy bell and breezed through the day.

Well almost. She was stuck with cleaning duty and was unable to find a scapegoat.

She noticed a few chalk stains on her uniform skirt and couldn't be bothered to clean them off, she just wanted to get home.

"Messy is my favorite style to pull off anyway", she muttered to herself, realizing she was going crazy if she was talking to herself. Her friends had all promptly left, not even Usagi had detention for once.

Surveying the room, she felt proud of her work and decided to call it a day.

As she took the first steps out of the school building she heard a wail that resembled a crying child.

"Are you lost?"

Minako stared at a little girl with wispy silver hair, bright blue eyes who looked no older than five years old.

Her crying stopped, the small child intrigued by the older girl with chalk stains on her clothes and face.

"I'm not lost. And mama said I shouldn't talk to strangers". She turned around as if her point needed more emphasis, leaving

Minako peeved at the child's bratty attitude.

She decided to look around, scanning the street, but seeing no one. Sure the kid had been incredibly rude to the self-proclaimed goddess of love, but she knew she just couldn't leave a lost kid by herself. She decided to stick around and at least make sure the child found someone she knew.

"Well my name's Minako. Now we're not strangers. What's your name?"

"Tiffany". Her crying had stopped and she was left sniffling, she seemed to be inspecting Minako's face, then walked all around Minako, as if surveying every inch of her.

"Okay."

Minako was silent, trying to figure out what the kid was talking about, her thoughts interrupted by a new figure approaching them.

"Miss Bettencourt!"

One figure turned into three and in the blink of an eye, the child named Tiffany was gone. Minako blinked again, wondering if she was hallucinating. When she turned to leave she saw a button with the letters 'T.A.B' engraved. She picked it up and continued her walk back home, wondering what she'd have for dinner.

* * *

A few days since the incident went by, Minako told no one of her encounter with the strange girl, thinking nothing of it.

On her way out of school, she met up with her friends, excited to gossip about the new substitute teacher who seemed to be making it a point of his to tease Usagi.

"Oh dammit! I left my phone in the classroom!"

"Sucks to suck"

"Rei you're evil"

Her friends insisted they'd wait but Minako waved them off, letting them know she'd catch up to them in no time.

When she was leaving the school building after finding her phone, she saw the same little girl from a few days before.

"Minako!"

Minako could have expected her greeting to go a few different ways but to be mauled by a small child was not on that list.

Tiffany squeezed her, an enormous smile on her face as she looked at her in awe.

"I'm so glad I found you! I came by yesterday looking for you but you never passed by"

Minako was waiting for Tiffany to explain herself, she didn't realize she had made such an impression on her.

Minako stood there gently patting her head, withstanding the bone crushing hugs that were not normal for a five year old.

A woman in a chic black dress stepped out of a car that was behind them, walking towards them as if she were on a runway.

"I wanted you to meet my mama"

Minako was unsure why the small child was clinging to her but was left speechless at the sight of the beautiful woman.

"Minako, is it?"

She nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my precious Tiffany. You see, the day before she ran away we had introduced her to a new music teacher and she refused to learn any new instruments, shouting at us that we were over working her. I've always wanted the best for her and she looked so sad, I wish I had told her it had always been a dream of mine to learn to play the piano. We've talked things over and she's apologized for running out like that. I hope you know her father and I are grateful that you didn't leave her alone, though I'm sure she was possibly snippy with you. Oh how could I almost forget, my name is Delaney Bettencourt, my family will forever be indebted to you". She curtsied as she finished speaking, looking at Minako with so much admiration.

Minako took a second to process all of that, wondering how she had made an impact on Tiffany. She told Delaney of her encounter with Tiffany and the doting mother laughed as she heard Minako's version of the story.

"Yes Tiffany loves to test other adults, though I'm surprised she was wary of you, you look no older than fifteen. Usually she only distrusts adults, except for her aunts and uncles and her father and I."

Minako learned a little about Tiffany's family and was invited to have tea with them. She politely declined; she had to get home but they insisted they'd pick her up tomorrow after school.

Tiffany jumped into her arms and whispered, "Thanks for staying with me even though I was mean to you. You're like the sister I wish I had"

Their goodbyes were interrupted when a man emerged from the vehicle, a tall handsome man that looked like he was tired of waiting in the car.

When Minako looked up and meet his eyes she knew her heart had found its soul mate but she chased those thoughts away as she realized she could not be in love with someone who had a family. The family of three stepped into the car and waved goodbye, and Minako swore she felt her heart shatter at the sight of the silver haired man's warm smile of gratitude.

* * *

 _So that's all for now! I hope to turn this into a few chapters revolving around Minako's conscience, her struggle with this love and some Tiffany silliness. This could totally be left as a one shot though, as this is where my dream started to fade off. Review if you think you know who Tiffany really is ~_


End file.
